The invention relates to a method and a device for simultaneously generating heat energy and oscillation energy. In the method heat is generated preferably by means of inducation heating, and oscillations are created by means of at least piezoelectric elements.
In a known induction heating method a body to be heated is positioned within an alternating-current coil, whereby the body is warmed up by eddy currents created in said body. A device in which an object to be heated forms a short-circuited secondary circuit of a transformer can also be included in the sphere of induction heating.
Inductions heating is usually carried out by means of a resonance circuit formed by a series connection of an inductive and a capacitive element, in which resonance circuit the inductive element (a coil) is used for the actual heating and the capacitive element (a capacitor) influences only the resonance frequency of the oscillation circuit. Inverters effected by semi-conductors, for instance, can be used as power sources in the induction heaters.